Du monde Moldu au monde Sorcier
by Brassmelon
Summary: 19 ans plus tard après la victoire de Poudlard contre Voldemort, Bella va connaître le monde des Sorciers avec des créatures magiques tel que des vampires où elle tombera amoureuse de l'un d'entre eux : Edward Cullen... Crossover Twilight et HP 7.
1. Un drôle de rêve

Note d'Auteur : Hello everybody ! Me voilà avec la version corrigée du chapitre car le titre de la fic et du chapitre n'ont pas changé. J'espère que vous aimerez cette version. J'ai crée un blog où on trouvera les extraits des prochains chapitres et aussi des articles hors-sujets en aucun rapport avec la fic, voici l'adresse : http:/ ficsbrassmelon . skyrock . com (n'oubliez pas de supprimer les espaces).

Pour l'enregistrement des bagages, je ne sais pas comment on appelle ça car pour le moment, je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans un avion et pour la piscine olympique de l'orphelinat, dans mon lycée, il y avait un gymnase avec une piscine olympique pour les compétitions.

Bon bah, je vous souhaite une...

BONNE LECTURE ! =)

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Un drôle de rêve…

**POV Général**

Un avion en provenance de Seattle (Etats-Unis) atterrit à l'aéroport de Londres. Il pleut des cordes. Parmi les passagers, une femme et une petite fille se dirigèrent vers le lieu d'enregistrement des bagages et prirent un taxi pour aller en ville, dans un lieu avec des briques blanches, une petite cour, un portail en fer blanc, sur un des piliers, est posée une plaque dorée avec l'inscription « Orphelinat mixte Phoenix ».

- On va voir dans cet orphelinat s'ils accepteront une insolente comme toi, dit la femme.

- Je ne suis pas insolente, na ! protesta la fillette.

- Isabella Marie Swan, vous allez changer de ton avec moi.

- Oui, Mrs O'Malley.

Elles entrèrent dans l'établissement après avoir descendus les bagages d'Isabella. Elles se dirigèrent à l'accueil vers les bureaux de l'administration signalée sur une pancarte à lettres rouges sur fond blanc. Une secrétaire aux longs cheveux blonds bouclés et aux yeux bleus encadrés de lunettes rectangulaires leur demanda si elle peut les aider. Mrs O'Malley, qui est assistante sociale dans la ville de Seattle, lui dit qu'elles ont rendez-vous avec Mrs Dursley, la directrice de l'établissement. Mélanie, la secrétaire blonde consulta son agenda et leur lança :

- Effectivement, vous avez bien rendez-vous à 7h30 ce matin. Veuillez patienter s'il vous plaît.

Elle téléphona à Mrs Dursley pour l'avertir de l'arrivée des deux personnes. La directrice vint chercher ces dernières en disant :

- Bonjour, je vous attendais !

- Bonjour madame, je vous amène Isabella dont je vous ai parlé par téléphone.

- Très bien. Suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît !

Elles suivirent la directrice le long du couloir auquel au bout une porte indiquait le bureau directorial. Elles entrèrent dans une grande pièce où trônait en son centre un bureau en chêne du XIXe siècle. Il y avait aussi une grande armoire entrouverte où on pouvait apercevoir les dossiers des élèves. Une pile de dossiers est posée sur le bureau. Quant à la directrice, c'était une femme sévère mais juste qui donne des punitions aux plus insolents mais qui réconforte les plus faibles et qui tient à cœur le règlement intérieur pour les nouveaux élèves. Elle a un visage agréable encadré par des cheveux noirs.

- Alors, dit la directrice en s'asseyant derrière son bureau tandis que les deux visiteuses y prenaient place. Je suis Mrs Pétunia Dursley, la directrice de cet orphelinat qui est un établissement mixte. Isabella, je sens que tu vas bien t'adapter ici.

- Excusez-moi, dit timidement Isabella. Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella.

- D'accord. Tu permets que je t'appelle ainsi ? (Bella acquiesce de la tête). Alors Bella, tu as donc 9 ans ?

- Seulement 9 ans et demi. Je suis née le 13 septembre 2006.

- Nous sommes, aujourd'hui, le 3 septembre 2016. La rentrée des classes est le lundi suivant ce qui te permettra de récupérer ton sommeil. En quelle classe es-tu actuellement ?

- Heu… je suis en CM1, dit Bella. Je devais être en CM2 à Scottsdale.

- Bien. Nous ferons une évaluation pour connaître ton niveau scolaire, ce qui est obligatoire à l'entrée de notre établissement…

- Les enseignants des pensionnats précédents ont découverts des troubles du comportement chez Isabella, l'interrompit l'assistante sociale américaine.

- J'ai des élèves, ici, qui sont dans le même cas que Bella et c'est pour cela qu'elle nous a été confiée.

- Ecoutez, Mrs Dursley, je vais être obligée de prendre congé car j'ai un vol à prendre. A bientôt, Isabella, je te souhaite un bon anniversaire et de bien étudier en classe.

- M… merci, Mrs O'Malley, bredouilla la fillette.

- Alors, Bella, reprit la directrice tandis que l'assistante sociale sortait de la pièce. Je dois appeler la surveillante pour qu'elle m'envoie une personne et je suis à toi.

Elle fit un sourire de confiance à la petite fille puis composa un numéro et parla un moment avec l'interlocuteur à propos d'un élève tout en écrivant des notes au dossier de ce dernier. Bella en profita pour se détendre un peu, fatiguée à cause du décalage horaire. Mrs Dursley la réveilla :

- Bella ? Tu dois être fatiguée par ton vol.

- Oui, avoua la fillette d'une voix ensommeillée. Surtout que l'avion me rend nerveuse, j'ai eu des crises de panique.

- Très bien, je comprends très bien ce que tu ressens. Pour te changer les idées, je te propose une visite dans l'orphelinat pour que tu voies par toi-même à quoi il ressemble et ainsi pour te repérer si tu te perds tout en expliquant le fonctionnement. Ah oui, tiens, voici le règlement intérieur de l'internat et celui de l'établissement au complet. (Elle lui remit la brochure). Alors partante pour la visite ?

- Oui, merci, Mrs Dursley.

- Bien. Allons-y !

Elles sortirent de l'accueil où la directrice donna un exemplaire du dossier de Bella à Mélanie, puis contournèrent les bureaux vers la droite pour arriver à une immense cour de récréation entourée de six bâtiments dont de ces constructions dataient des années 1930 où sont logés les orphelins. Chaque internat correspondait à une catégorie de niveau scolaire : école maternelle, école primaire, collège et lycée qui portaient le nom de compositeurs célèbres. Ainsi pour les maternelles, c'est l'internat Beethoven, les primaires, les collégiens et les lycéens, respectivement Mozart, Bach et Liszt. Ces internats comportent pour chacun, le rez-de-chaussée pour les surveillants et veilleurs de nuits. Les dortoirs des garçons se situent aux 1ers et 2èmes étages alors que les filles, elles, sont aux deux étages supérieurs. Les bâtiments récents, construits peu après la seconde guerre mondiale et rénovée tous les ans pendant la période des vacances scolaires, abritent les salles de classes et l'infirmerie pour le premier des fondations alors que le second comporte des salles de classes servant pour les heures d'études ou les activités extrascolaires, un amphithéâtre, le gymnase et la piscine olympique pour les compétitions où se déroulent les cours de sport, le CDI, la salle informatique et le réfectoire, appelé communément cantine ou self par les collégiens et lycéens, où les élèves y prennent leur repas et fêtent les anniversaires de leurs camarades (ou les leurs) le weekend, généralement le dimanche de 14h à 17h. Par ailleurs, il y a un immense terrain de football où peuvent se dérouler des matchs et des cours de sport. Les élèves, eux, peuvent participer à des sorties scolaires ou culturelles. Ces derniers doivent également respecter le couvre-feu qui est à 21h pour les maternelles. Pour les primaires et les collégiens de 6ème, 5ème et 4ème, ils ont du temps libre jusqu'à 22h alors que les collégiens de 3ème et les lycéens doivent éteindre leurs lumières à 22h30.

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Avez-vous des suggestions pour la suite ? Je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.


	2. Qui se réalise ou pas ?

Note d'Auteur : Bonsoir ou bonjour à tous, cela dépend à quel moment vous lisez la fic ! Voici le 2ème chapitre qui est court selon moi. Merci à ceux qui m'ont mis en alert ou en favoris. Maintenant, voici les Réponses Aux Reviews :

Emy : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je commence donc la fiction. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bises.

Erimoon : Bienvenue sur la fic erimoon. Voici la suite.

Mathildecullen19 : Bienvenue sur la fic. J'ai juste publié car je suis en train de la modifier car il y a des incohérences que je préfère corriger. La suite de l'histoire va venir mais je dirais pas quand. (c'était ma réponse au moment de ta review) Voici la suite.

Selsynn : Bienvenue sur ma fic, Selsynn. Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise. Ta longue review m'a fait plaisir. Tu risques de voir Pétunia, mais disons qu'elle a décidé de travailler. Pour le système éducatif anglais/US, je ne sais pas comment ça se passe là-bas pour les classes, mais pour la fic, je préfère le système éducatif "à la française" si tu comprends. Pour la question d'équilibre, je ne sais pas car c'est ma première fiction. Voici la suite.

Comme je ne sais pas comment ça se passe en Angleterre, ni aux Etats-Unis, je mets donc le système éducatif français pour que vous comprenez mieux. Le personnage de Mrs Dursley appartient à JK Rowling, Bella appartient à Stephenie Meyer alors que le reste m'appartient.

Je vous souhaite donc une...

BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Qui se réalise… ou pas ?

**POV Annie**

Je me réveille en sursaut, je jette un coup d'oeil sur mon réveil. 7h00. Youpi, c'est l'heure de se lever ! Je rigole. Vous vous demandez qui je suis, pas vrai ? Je m'appelle Annie Pattinson, j'ai 10 ans et je suis orpheline depuis plusieurs années, j'adore écouter de la musique, chanter mais les autres sont méchants et me trouvent bizarre. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, en tout cas, Emma Logan qui me détestait avant, je crois qu'elle m'aime bien maintenant. Une qui m'adore trop, c'est ma meilleure amie, Céline Chang. Elle est trop sympa, très belle par rapport à moi mais elle me trouve jolie aussi, même Emma est jolie. Céline a les cheveux et les yeux noirs et la peau mate, Emma est blonde aux yeux bleus tandis que moi, j'ai des cheveux bruns ondulés mais mes yeux changent de couleur en fonction du temps, c'est-à-dire qu'ils sont verts émeraude quand il fait beau et marron chocolat quand il fait maussade. Cette nuit, j'ai fait un rêve très bizarre, j'ai rêvé qu'une nouvelle fille de notre âge venait à l'orphelinat, elle était américaine et me ressemblait. D'ailleurs, dans notre chambre, il y a six lits. Hors, celui à ma gauche est inoccupé : c'était le lit de Meaghan Anderson qui est partie en famille d'accueil. Emma m'a dit que ça lui importait peu qu'elle soit partie mais ce n'est pas le cas de Kristen Mayer et Chloé Taylor qui ont pleuré des jours et des jours le départ de leur amie. Ah oui, Mayer et Taylor aussi sont dans notre chambre au dortoir Mozart. Après la chanson « Blow » de Ke$ha, je me lève pour aller à la douche en compagnie de Céline et Emma qui a laissé tomber Mayer et Taylor et se met même à les appeler par leurs noms de famille comme Céline et moi le faisons. C'est un comble car je l'appelais par son patronyme, Logan, mais maintenant, c'est notre amie, depuis je l'appelle par son prénom. Je vous raconte pourquoi Emma a changé envers nous ? Une fois, sans le faire exprès et dans un accès de colère, j'ai changé ses cheveux de couleur, c'est-à-dire, que ses beaux cheveux blonds étaient blancs comme ceux d'une personne âgée. Mais au lieu de s'énerver, elle a prit une mèche et a éclaté de rire. Je lui ai dit d'arrêter de se moquer de moi et m'a répondu en souriant que cela lui était arrivé aussi et qu'il ne fallait pas s'en faire. Nous sortons de la salle de douche et croisons Mrs Granger, la veilleuse de nuit, à qui nous disons bonjour. Nous entrons dans notre chambre, la numéro 4 au 3ème étage pour ranger notre coin puis nous descendons à la cafète pour le petit-déjeuner. Pour ça, il faut traverser l'immense cour de récréation pour aller dans le 2ème bâtiment, le premier servant pour les classes et l'infirmerie. Nous faisons la queue quand les 2 chipies nous interpellent, elles sont derrière nous quand je vois la fille de mon « rêve », accompagnée de la directrice juste devant nous lorsque la directrice se retourne pour me parler.

- Bonjour Annie, comment vas-tu ?

- Bonjour Mrs Dursley. Ça va très bien.

- Tu n'as pas trop d'ennuis avec tes camarades ?

- Non, ça va, merci.

En fait, c'est faux car j'ai des problèmes avec Mayer et Taylor mais je préfère garder ça pour moi.

- Bien. Je te laisse avec la petite nouvelle et tes amies.

- Merci et au revoir, Mrs Dursley.

- Au revoir, dit la directrice, puis à l'attention de la nouvelle. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Bella, Annie va t'aider à mieux t'intégrer.

- D'accord, au revoir, Mrs Dursley, dit-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

Pour être fatiguée, elle a sûrement dû venir de très loin. Je décide de lui parler.

- Salut, tu dois être Bella ?

La fillette se retourne en me fixant d'un air étonné.

- Oui et toi, Annie ?

- Exact, je te présente Céline Chang et Emma Logan qui sont mes meilleures amies et derrière, c'est Kristen Mayer et Chloé Taylor, les ex-meilleures amies d'Emma. Elles partagent ma chambre dans le dortoir Mozart.

Céline et Emma regardent lui dirent bonjour tandis que Mayer et Taylor la regardent d'un air dédaigneux. Puis nous prenons nos plateaux et nous mettons à une table de quatre places car Bella a accepté de manger avec nous. Bella nous apprend qu'elle se nomme en réalité Isabella Swan mais elle préfère le diminutif de Bella, qu'elle vient de Scottsdale, que son orphelinat avant celui-ci était à Seattle. Elle s'étonne surtout de notre ressemblance car comme elle, mes yeux sont bruns chocolat car le temps est gris aujourd'hui.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**POV Bella**

Je suis assise, en ce moment, à coté d'une fille brune qui me ressemblait étrangement, Annie je-ne-sais-pas-comment mais je pense qu'elle me le dira. En face d'Annie, se trouvait une belle asiatique, Céline et en face de moi, une blonde aux yeux bleus et au teint clair, une nuance plus foncé que celui d'Annie et moi-même, c'est Emma. Je les trouvai assez sympas et pas prétentieuses. Annie nous a raconté son rêve _auquel_ je me trouvais dedans, m'a-t-elle dit. Ensuite, je leur ai expliqué pourquoi je suis arrivée à Londres et je devais être en CM2 à Scottsdale ou Seattle. Alors moi, je vous raconte mon histoire. Je suis née le 13 septembre 2006 à Phoenix où j'ai grandi jusqu'à l'âge de 4 ans où mes parents furent tués dans un accident de voiture. A partir de cet âge, je me suis trouvée ballotée d'orphelinat en orphelinat et le jour de mes 7 ans, alors qu'on se moquait de moi, je me sentais méprisée par les autres, des choses bizarres se produisaient en moi et autour de moi, une fois, à l'âge de 8 ans, il y a deux ans, je découvrais dans mes rêves, une fille de mon âge qui me ressemblait, avec une particularité, ses yeux changeaient de couleur en fonction du temps. Je lis aussi dans les pensées des gens et je savais toujours ce que l'on pensait de moi. Par contre, là, je peux lire les pensées de toute la cafète, à part celles de… Annie. Céline m'a raconté qu'Annie avait des visions et des rêves prémonitoires. Annie, quant à elle, vient aussi de Scottsdale mais a grandi à Phoenix et elle est arrivée à Londres depuis l'âge de 3 ans, l'âge où elle a découvert son don et lorsque les adultes l'ont appris, ils ont voulu l'interner à l'hôpital psychiatrique pour enfants. Tout comme moi, elle a découvert mon existence à 8 ans aussi. Quant à Céline et Emma, elles m'ont raconté leurs histoires par la pensée.

* * *

Je suis sûre que vous m'en voudrez d'avoir coupé ici mais promis, vous aurez l'histoire de Céline et d'Emma au prochain chapitre. Sinon, qu'en pensez-vous ? La suite au 3ème chapitre.


End file.
